Pet of a Demon
by KaraMadora
Summary: Suzaku keeps a human female alive to be his slave. Confined to his part of the castle, she has no choice but to obey his every whim. What happens when he finds a collar and decides to add electricity to the mix? SuzakuOC, set 3 years after Prisoner
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Suzaku, Maze Castle, or the Yu Yu Hakusho universe. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own Lauryana and the plot

What started this? Suzaku kidnapped me and wouldnt let me go home until I made him one of my muses. Since none of my other muses were active, I really had no choice

Suzaku: But you dont mind, do you?

Not really. I like all the ideas youve given me, in addition to my new character.

Anyway... enjoy the story!

......

"Sit down Lorry. I have something for you." The Pheonix demon says. He was hiding something behind his back.

Curious, Lauryana, a blue eyes human, obeys and sits down on her knees.

"Close your eyes."

She closes her eyes tightly and feels him brush away her wavy blond hair and wrap something around her neck, which was then tightened until it was snug.

"Ok… you can look now" Suzaku sounded smug

Lauryana opens her eyes, a bit nervous as to what she might find.

Around her neck was a leather collar. The collar was connected to a leash, which Suzaku held in his hand. "Uhm…"

Suzaku smirks. "I knew it would look good on you. Now you fit your role, my pet."

He grins. "Now. The rules for as long as you wear this. One: You are not to speak unless I give you permission. Barks, meows, and other animal sounds are fine though. Two: You are to act as the pet you are. No standing on two feet. You must remain on all fours. You can't use your hands to eat, and you must sleep on the floor. Three: If I give you an order, you must obey. Well that rule is already in effect, but there is a twist. When you wear this you must carry out the order as if you are an animal. I say go get that, and you must bring it to me without using your hands. I say beg and you must beg like a mutt." His smile gets even smugger. "And if you disobey…"

Lauryana is suddenly zapped with a small jolt of electricity. She yelps in surprised pain, and Suzaku chuckles. "…That happens, though I could just beat you… but that isn't as fun."

He tugs on the leash, jerking Lorry forwards. She falls onto her hands and he smirks.

"Roll over." Came the softly spoken command.

The golden-blond haired girl winces as she drops to the floor and rolls in one direction, then in the other.

Another chuckle. "This will be fun."

Lorry gulps. _'Fun'_ usually meant humiliation, pain, or a combination of both on her part. Her Master was very rarely gentle.

Suzaku crouches down and ruffles her hair, unlatches the leash, then straightens up and looks around the room. "There's an idea…" he murmurs to himself. The saint beast gives her a grin, then orders "Run around the room, and don't stop until I say so." He then heads to the only furniture on the room, a throne-like chair near the far wall. Lauryana rolls onto her feet and starts running along the wall of the circular room.

She had made one circuit when a small jolt of lightning hits her, causing her to stumble.

"Faster."

Suzaku had hit her with a weak attack. With his powers over electricity, he could shock her with or without the collar.

It was a frightening thought.

Lorry ran faster, racing around the room as fast as she could. It seemed like hours, but she knew hat she had only been running for a short while. Finally, minutes later, she stumbles, falling to the floor. She lies there, trying to catch her breath, ignoring her Master's commands to get up. She yelps as a bolt of electricity goes through her, but doesn't rise.

"You are a rather lazy pet…" His words were the only warning. Lorry cries out in pain as a more powerful shock courses through her body. She lets out a whimper and hears her master sigh.

"Alright… come over here." The blue-eyed girl forces herself to rise, and crawls over to the foot of the chair. The golden-blond demon pulls out an energy restoring candy from a bag that was hanging from the chair. He holds it out and asks, "Want this? You'll have to beg." Lauryana sits up and whines pleadingly, hating the things he made her do.

"You can do better than that."

She tries harder, with little success. "Hmm… I don't think you really want this…" Suzaku drawls, an amused smirk on his face, as he slowly moves his candy-holding hand back toward the bag.

Lorry whines again, this time pulling the _"Puppy eyes"_ expression. She is rewarded with a laugh. "Alright. You earned it. Here. Open your mouth."

She opens her mouth and Suzaku pops the candy in it. She drops back onto all fours as she chews the treat, feeling her energy coming back to her. The phoenix demon reaches out and ruffles her hair. "Good girl."

He then holds out a finger. "Sit, stay, and face forward until I get back."

Obediently, Lauryana sits down on her haunches and looks in front of her. Suzaku walks around her and out of her line of sight, though she could still hear him as he moved away from her, but after a bit she could no longer sense him. As she waits, she thinks of her life in the human world, and trying to remember nearly forgotten songs. It was no use trying to remember people. She had been much of a loner, and lived by herself, so there weren't many memorable faces.

Then, after not coming up with much, she turns her thoughts to her life here in Maze Castle and compared the two. In the human world she had never had a lover or boyfriend. The only person who had really paid attention to her was the guy who got her into this mess. He had wanted a loyal follower, so that he could use her in his fights against demons; namely as bait or a diversion. After realizing this, she had given him the cold shoulder.

However, he had persisted, and had dragged her along on his final trip: The trip to Maze Castle. He had died at the hands of the ferocious Byakko, and had been consumed. Luckily for her she had found a secret passageway that had led past the battle site and other powerful demons. From the looks of it, the passage was for servants to travel back and forth carrying out their tasks.

A sound behind her interrupts her thoughts. She could hear the pheonix demon move next to his chair and set things down next to it. Suzaku comes into her view, and was holding a thick, foot long rope. He stands in front of her and taps her nose. "You can move now. In fact…" He tosses the rope behind her. "… Fetch!"

The blond haired human spins around and scampers over to where the rope lay. Cringing slightly, she lowers her head and picks up the rope with her mouth, then trots back to where Suzaku was standing. He laughs and takes it, then tosses it again. "Faster this time."

Lorry obediently fetches the rope at a faster pace. Suzaku smiles "Good girl. Now, next time you fetch, I want you to crawl on your belly to the rope and back." He tosses the rope farther, and Lauryana lowers herself to the floor and crawls with her belly dragging on the floor to the rope. The stone tiles were cold, and rubbed up irritatingly against her skin through her shirt. Finally reaching the piece of rope, she takes it in her mouth again and makes her way back to Suzaku, belly against the floor all the way.

He takes the rope and sets it down next to him. "Okay... enough of that."

He takes something from behind his chair and sets it on the floor. It was a dog dish full of normal looking food. Beside it he put a bowl full of water. As Lorry watches, he gets out a plate of food and sits down in his chair. Seeing her watching, he smirks at her, lifts his loaded fork to his mouth, and leisurely takes a bite.

She looks at the bowl of food and sighs, then walks over and examines it's content's. There were pieces of greenish meat that had been cut up into bite-sized pieces, and some sort of gravy and a few cut up vegetables. She knew from experience that the green meat was from the cultivated humans that Suzaku has created to feed himself, and the other demons since their access to the human world had been cut off. It tasted a bit like a mix between steak, lamb, and various produce; namely mushrooms and salad. In all, it was tasty and healthy.

Leaning down to take a bite, she unconsciously reaches out with her hand and yelps as she is given a warning shot.

"I thought I said you weren't allowed to use your hands. Bad dog!" comes Suzaku's playful reminder.

She tries several more times, sometimes getting a bit of food before she messes up. Suzaku watched her in amusement. He knew this would be hard for her and was enjoying every moment of her struggles.

Lauryana looks at him and, knowing she wasn't allowed to speak words, whines at him to show her displeasure. Suzaku smirks, but relents. "Alright. You're trying your best. Go on and eat."

Lorry lowers her head to the bowl again and takes a bite of the food. No shock. She chews and swallows, and takes another bite. Apparently he had taken pity on her. She finishes her meal, alternating between the food and water dish, and sits back, running her tongue over her lips to get any remaining food.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorry lowers her head to the bowl again and takes a bite of the food. No shock. She chews and swallows, and takes another bite. Apparently he had taken pity on her. She finishes her meal, alternating between the food and water dish, and sits back, running her tongue over her lips to get any remaining food.

Suzaku leans forward and strokes her cheek, smiling softly. "You are so cute." Lorry blinks at the unexpected complement, closes her eyes happily and leans into the caress. She purrs happily and he smiles. Suzaku strokes her cheek for a while longer, then pats her head and stands up. Relaxation time was over apparently. He pulls another object from behind his chair and Lauryana's eyes widen. It was a human's rib bone. The bone had been picked clean of any remaining meat and seemed to have been sterilized. However, Lorry was still apprehensive. Catching her expression, Suzaku laughs. "Don't worry. This has been clean for some time. It was originally going to be used for my potions, but I like this idea better." He holds the bone near her mouth. "Take it."

Lorry didn't want to. She growls at the golden blond demon in front of her. Suzaku frowns, and taps her lightly on the nose, delivering a jolt of electricity. She yelps in pain and her master smirks. "I told you what would happen if you disobeyed. Now, take it."

He waves the bone in front of her again, and cringing, Lorry takes it in her mouth. "Good. Now sit up." Lauryana's blue eyes narrow, but she sits on her haunches anyway, hands tucked against her chest. Suzaku circles her, eyeing her in a way that made her uneasy. Finally he stops and tugs lightly on the bone. "Give that here."

The human opens her mouth, releasing the bone into his grasp. He then looks around, and smirks. "Close your eyes, and hum to yourself until I tell you to stop."

Lorry frowns at the strange command, but closes her eyes, lowering her hands to the floor. She yelps as a small jolt of electricity hits her, stinging her skin.

"Stay in that position. Your hands are not allowed to touch the floor yet" Suzaku's warning rings in her ears. She whimpers but rises again, feeling a tap on the nose. "Start humming."

She takes a breath, and starts humming the first song that comes to mind. She could faintly hear the demon walking around over her song, but paid little attention to it. After a bit, about three songs in length, she hears him come back in her direction. Again he taps her nose. "You may open your eyes, and your hands can touch the floor now."

Lauryana slowly opens her eyes. Her master was standing in front of her with his hands on his hips. He crouches down in front of her and grins. "I have a game we can play. Hidden both out of sight and in plain view are objects I want you to find. When I tell you what I want you are going to find it and bring it to me. Got it?"

Lorry nods and looks around. Nothing seemed different. She hears Suzaku chuckle. "Aren't you eager. Well then, the first thing I want you to find is the rope that we played fetch with."

He walks over to his chair and watches with amusement as his pet scampers around the room in search of the requested rope. She eventually finds it, hidden in the shadows of the southwest curve of the wall. As she picks it up in her mouth, Lorry mentally thanks Suzaku for keeping the room clean and as free of dust as possible. She scampers over to him and sits up, getting the rope within his easy reach.

He laughs and takes it from her, then drops it carelessly next to the chair, then directs her to find the rib bone. She finds the bone easily. The bleached bone easily stood out against the dark walls of the room. She returns to Suzaku with the bone in her mouth, and again he drops it to the side. He then directs her to find a thighbone.

As she trots off to find the bone, Lorry hoped it was the last thing she had to find. Her knees and the palms of her hands were sore from having to crawl everywhere at a fast enough pace to please him. Eventually she finds it, hidden in the darkest corner of the room.

She sighs. The bone was thick, and she wasn't sure she could fit it comfortably in her mouth. Still, she tries to pick it up, and manages successfully. As Lorry turns around to return the bone, she sees that Suzaku had gotten up and was standing in the center of the room where there was most light.

"That's enough. Come over here." Lauryana mentally gives a sigh of relief, and, still holding the bone in her mouth, trots over to where her master was standing. He leans down and adjusts her position to a pose he apparently liked, then goes to another room.

Lorry hides a smile. Painting was one of his pastimes, and would often have her pose for him. It was one of the few ways she knew he liked her.

Sure enough, when Suzaku came back into the room he was carrying his painting supplies. She still didn't know where he got them, but she didn't care. When he was in a painting mood she was spared from his more embarrassing and painful ideas, and had a chance to relax.

Lorry lets her mind wander as her master sets up the easel and starts to sketch, glancing at her every now and again. Despite all the things he makes her do, she really liked him. He was her first and only lover, and when he had taken her the first time he had been really gentle and sweet. He had caressed, kissed and pleasured her to the point of ecstasy. It had definitely qualified as _'Love' _and not _'Lust'_ or _'Rape'_. It had happened a week after she had tried to run away, when she still wasn't used to living with him and didn't know the strength of his powers. She had gotten to the place where they had first met; a large suspended walkway with a view of the thunderous sky, before he had caught up to her.

One moment she was alone, the next he was in front of her. She had barely enough time to yelp in surprise before he had knocked her out. When she had awoken, she was lying on a mattress and chained to the wall next to his bed. He had ripped her clothes off and told her she would have to earn the right to wear clothes again, then had walked out of the room, locking it behind him. Lorry had had to earn his trust again. She had done everything he has requested, despite bieng humiliated many times. Finally, a long week later, he had rewarded her. First he had made love to her, as passionately as she could ever hope for, and then he had let her wear clothes again. Though from time to time he would declare that she wasn't allowed to wear clothes, simply because he could. It was those times that he painted her the most, often followed by sex.

She still didn't know where he got the clothes. He probably had his servants go out and buy them. She was grateful for that. The clothes she had arrived in hadn't lasted long.

As Suzaku works on the painting, She quietly muses to herself that he could be gentle if he made an effort. Being the high lord of a castle and a whole city filled with murderous demons meant that he had to be just as, and probably even more vicious to stay on top. Before she had come into his life, no human had survived even a day in the Saint Beast's territory. She still didn't know why she had survived this long. Her master was notorious for hating humans, more than any of the other demons. He didn't tell her much of his thoughts, so she was left mostly in the dark about his reasons for his decisions.

Suzaku glances again at his pet, his slave for his amusement, as he paints. Among other things, she had a figure that made the perfect painting subject. He had made her pose with the bone in her mouth, sitting with her head tilted up and slightly to the side. Her hands were in front of her, plumping those gorgeous breasts of hers through her tight shirt. Her back was in an elegant curve, enhancing her body's natural ones.

Yes. She was perfect. The powerful demon once again was glad that he had found her, instead of the other three demons who called Maze Castle their home. If any one of them had found her first, she would have ended up as a meal. As far as he knew, the others believed that she was dead, by one means or another. The only ones that knew she was still alive were himself, his servants, whom he had sworn to secrecy under pain of death, his spy and friend Murguru, and the human herself. Even then, it was surprising that she had survived for three years, especially after her escape attempt in the first month.

To keep his secret, he had made sure to thoroughly wash his clothes and himself if he ever ventured down to the areas where the others lived. Thankfully, he didn't do that often, and most of the time sent his servants to do the work. He knew she understood that she was to remain hidden when he wasn't around. He had explained that fully to her after she had tried to escape. Though it had only happened once, he took care to never let it happen again. She made his world a little brighter.

He was nearly finished with the artwork, and was just adding the finishing touches. The Saint Beast takes out his favorite paint tube; a bright blue that closely matched her eyes. Glancing at the object of his affection again, he smiles as he notices that she has a far away look in her eyes. She must also be thinking hard about something. He takes out his thinnest brush and begins to paint in the details and highlights.

After adding the final stroke, he steps back and checks the painting for any inconsistencies. Nothing. It was perfect. Like her. Now that he was finished, he could appreciate her body in another, more base way. An appreciation he rather enjoyed.

"Done."


	3. Chapter 3

Shout out to the wonderful Kittyb78 for her drabble. I shall work on the full story behind it soon

.....

"Done."

The one word snaps Lauryana out of her thoughts, and she turns her head to look at him. He had that look on his face again. The one she both feared and loved. It was a look of lust and tenderness. Tenderness that didn't usually come out when he took her. Studying her form for the painting had probably gotten him aroused. Suzaku strode over to her and smirked. "Drop the bone, and undress."

The tone of his voice indicated he wanted it done as soon as possible. Lauryana swiftly dropped the bone from her mouth, got out of her clothes and returned to her position on all fours. He hadn't said she could get onto her feet yet. The saint beast undresses as well and leans over her, put his hands on her hips, and leans over her body.

"You have such an amazing body. Know that?" he murmurs silkily in her ear. "I love all the things I can do to it.", then with a powerful thrust roughly entered her. Lorry let out a yelp of pain and then whimpered as he started pumping in and out of her. He was being too rough. It hurt. Suzaku continues his assault, nibbling on her neck as he took her, loving the soft cries of pain she made. He demanded complete submission from his pet. She was his and his alone.

"Whom do you belong to?" he asks.

Lorry gasps as his teeth nip her neck "Ah! You! I belong to you!"

Another question, "And who am I to you?"

She yelps at a particularly harsh nip. "My Master! Master Suzaku!"

The admission pleased him. He fondles her breasts and nuzzles her neck, making a slight effort to make his thrusts gentler. Lorry whimpers again, this time in need. She could feel her desire coiling in her belly, and it tightened with each thrust. Suzaku bites her neck again, the sudden pain causing her to moan in pleasure. Suzaku smirks and continues to nip and nibble her neck as he pounds into her.

"Suzaku..." comes her low moan. The demon in question runs his fingers gently down her sides, caressing her body as he thrust into her, loving the sound of his name on her lips

Slowly his thrusts grow faster and his pet moans again. Lorry couldn't help it. She was growing more aroused with each passing second. A few more thrusts sends her over the edge, and she lets out a loud yell as she climaxes. The feel of her muscles clenching around his shaft triggers Suzaku's release. He groans her name as he cums, then collapses with her.

They lay there panting on the floor and Lorry yawns. He had completely exhausted her and she wasn't sure if she could follow another command. She could barely keep her eyes open.

Sensing this, Suzaku sighs and takes the collar off, then picks her up and carries her to their shared bedroom. As she falls asleep in his arms, he smiles softly, wondering anew at how patient she was, at how well she put up with his demands, and at how kind and gentle she was. She was truly one of a kind. Reaching the bed, he sets his pet down and lies down next to her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close.

As the human curls up against his chest, Suzaku thinks back to when he had first met her.

Another idiotic hunter had met his end in the castle. This one had gotten farther than most, if only because Bayako had complained that Genbu always got the intruders. It wasn't a big deal for Suzaku. He was content to watch the show. However, Bayako had reported that he had smelled the scent of another human, not the one he had just eaten, and a female at that. Apparently, she had snuck past the battles and had moved further on, finding hidden passages to get her past the dangers, and almost getting to his domain.

The phoenix had thought it was irritating to have to go find the runaway human, but had gone searching for her anyway. He had found her on the platform that lead to his tower. She had golden blond hair, like his own, and a well-formed body that had the most delicious curves. She was attired in a shirt and jeans that fit snugly to her body. The human was watching the sky, and apparently didn't hear him. Curious, he had approached slowly, and watched as her face would light up in delight and wonder every time a lightning bolt flashed. As he drew nearer, she had turned to face him, revealing bright blue eyes, smiled and commented on how wonderful the weather was.

He had looked up at the sky as well. "…Yes… it is nice."

When he had turned to look at her again, she was once more staring at the sky. "We don't get much in the way of weather where I live. It is mostly sunny from spring to fall, and since there is currently a drought we are lucky to get much rain in the winter time."

_'Strange human_' Suzaku thinks to himself, and asks "So you like rain?"

"I like any kind of weather, especially if it isn't just sun. Granted I do like warm weather, but I've see too much of it during the year to really like it. Out of them all, I like lightning the best. There is something special about it. I think it is because it is the one type of weather that leaves the best impression. You only see it for a second or two, but the image is burned into you mind for a lot longer. That and because it has little to do with water, with the slight exception of the clouds it arrives in." came the long answer

Suzaku was slightly amazed. He had rarely thought about lightning, unless he was working out a new type of attack or determining how much damage he wanted to cause. In fact he mostly took his powers over lightning for granted. It was surprisingly nice to hear a fresh viewpoint on something that he saw so often. As he watched the human, he marveled at how she could be so awe-struck by such a simple thing. She was only seeing the lightning that was caused by his excess demonic power. She hadn't even seen what he could do with lightning, and was already amazed.

This human was an enigma to him. Most of the humans who entered the castle only thought about battles and power. They issued challenges right off, and didn't stop to look around them. A pity really. Maze Castle was carefully constructed, and he personally liked the architecture of the place. But this human had stopped to look around, which was probably why she had found her way out here without being confronted by anyone.

She wasn't a fighter, which peaked his curiosity as to why she was here.

"How did you get here, if you don't mind me asking? You don't seem much of a fighter." He asks

She turns to him again and, to his astonishment, gives him a respectful bow. "You are correct M'lord. I am not a fighter. I am more of a healer, and I made my living as a singer. Not fighter material at all. In truth, I didn't even come here voluntarily. That man, who I assume has been killed by now, dragged me here to use as a distraction, as bait."

The pheonix demon smirks. "He was quite an idiot if you were able to escape him that easily."

The blond haired human nods "He was. Once he caught a glimpse of… that tiger, uh… Byakko, he forgot all about me and ran off to fight."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lauryana. Though people call me Lorry for short." She adds with a slightly sheepish look on her face.

Suzaku smiles and walks over, placing an arm around the waist as he starts to guide her inside to his home. "My name is Lord Suzaku, and I am the ruler of this Castle. I'm guessing that you found one of the servant's passages. You would have had run into the other three, Seiryyu, Genbu, or Byakko if you had taken the usual route. You are extremely lucky you found it."

They had walked up to his rooms, where he had said she could stay. He had been as kind to her as possible, trying to give her a false sense of security. It had worked, but often he would revert back to his cruel self. That was probably what had caused her to run away. He had brought her back, stripped off her clothes, and had told her that she would have to earn the right to wear them again. That week was one of the best. She had done everything he had demanded, and by the end of the week, they had come to an understanding. He had learned she valued honesty, and so when she had asked that he just be himself and not try to trick her with false kindness, he had readily agreed.

Suzaku smiles at what had happened next. He had taken her, pouring as much of his passion and kindness into the act as he could. Finding that she was a virgin made it easier. He had a personal belief that a woman's first time should be special, filled with gentle emotions.

Their bond had become stronger then, and the following years had been rather free of conflict. He was pleased that she was naturally submissive. It made things easier.

The Saint Beast nuzzles the neck of his pet, his friend. She was both lovely in spirit and in appearance. As he drifts off to sleep with Lorry in his arms, he muses to himself once again that she was his treasure, a treasure that he would guard with his life. He would have to show her how much he appreciated her sometime.


End file.
